


Рапорт

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Это маленькое хулиганство, написанное после прочтения чужого фанфика и с его цитированием. Это пародия, стёб, намеренное ООС, в кадре присутствуют совокупления, наличествует отсутствие согласия. Если интересно знать, что меня так рассмешило, что даже побудило накатать пародию, вот: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3225279





	Рапорт

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо **оку** за горячую иллюстрацию)))

Спок торопливо ступал по металлу палубы. После двух смен на мостике и в лаборатории путь его лежал в собственную каюту, где он намеревался безотлагательно написать и отправить рапорт, содержание которого обеспечивало ему трибунал, принудительное лечение на кольцах Сатурна и позор до конца дней. Ни инстинкт самосохранения, ни мысли об отце, которого случившееся безусловно раздавит, ни честь клана, в чьих жилах струилась кровь самого Сурака – ничто не могло поколебать решимости старпома. Шаг его был уверен, как звук метронома. 

 

Но, поравнявшись с дверью капитанской каюты, вулканец, дёрнувшись, замер, словно кем-то стреноженный. Рука самопроизвольно потянулась к дверной ручке и обхватила её, машинально поглаживая. Спок раздул ноздри, принюхиваясь, словно хищник. Там, за пластиковым барьером, лежало прекрасное, сильное тело. Воображение услужливо подсказывало, как свет играет на блестящей, золотистой коже, мускулистых плечах и спине, округлых ягодицах и сильных, стройных ногах. Двигаясь медленно, как во сне, Спок вбил код доступа и, беззвучно заперев за собою дверь, подошёл к постели. Капитан спал, лёжа на животе, полностью обнажённый. Лёгкое одеяло сбилось в сторону, открывая взгляду то, что рисовала фантазия. Внутренняя борьба была недолгой. Вулканец, коснувшись плеча, сжал нужную точку, затем протянул руку и собственнически стиснул упругую задницу. Искушение было сильнее как человеческой его половины, так и вулканской. Спок не мог отказаться от такого подарка судьбы и выстрелил бы в любого, кто посмел бы ему помешать. Обеими руками огладив напряжённое крепкое тело, приласкав ягодицы, Спок наскоро расстегнул ширинку, пристроился между бедер Кирка и толкнулся внутрь...

 

Поспешно уничтожив следы своего преступления: вытерев телесные жидкости и заживив карманным регенератором повреждения на капитанском теле, Спок выскочил в коридор. Сердце колотилось, как в последний раз, разум силился постигнуть ужас содеянного. Рапорт! Он должен срочно составить рапорт, в подробностях живописующий его падение, и пусть возмездие ему обеспечит безжалостный трибунал! Скорым шагом Спок двинулся в сторону своей каюты, но, поравнявшись с дверью Маккоя, неожиданно замер, принюхиваясь. Там, за пластиковым барьером, лежало прекрасное, сильное тело...

 

... Спок наскоро расстегнул ширинку, пристроился между бёдер энсина Джонсона и толкнулся внутрь. Сомнения, страх – все поглотило мгновенно вспыхнувшее желание. За рёвом крови в ушах он не услышал писк встроенного в коммуникатор будильника... 

 

Спрятав свидетельства своего ужасающего преступления и всем сердцем ненавидя себя, Спок вышел за дверь. Его каюта была следующей за каютой Джонсона, и теперь ничто не могло помешать отправке рапорта и очистительному трибуналу. Он уже наполовину вбил код, когда будильник просигналил повторно. На обычно каменном лице вулканца проступили следы жесточайшй душевной муки. Как ни желал он получить заслуженное воздаяние, долг чести требовал явиться на мостик к началу альфа-смены без опоздания. Вернув челу печать бесстрастия, старпом развернулся и зашагал к турболифту. 

 

После двух смен на мостике и в лаборатории он напишет и отправит злополучный рапорт. Пусть и с триста шестьдесят девятой попытки, но он сделает это.


End file.
